


Blue

by spacenintendogs



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Andrew is a good kid at heart and I love him, It looked longer in Google Docs afnawfnagapprgnvpa, The Wolf/Leon is from Wolf's point of view and he's in denial because he's emotionally constipated, this is also super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenintendogs/pseuds/spacenintendogs
Summary: The Lylat Wars are being brought to the center of the Lylat System itself, Corneria. Wolf hates the reminder that the planet used to be his home, until one of his teammates describe it using a simple word he'd never thought of about it before.





	Blue

“Entering Cornerian space.”

Wolf’s lips turned into a snarl. His hatred for his own home planet seethed through him. He hadn’t actually been on the planet’s surface since that day he had left and run off. Now he was head of Andross’ personal guerrilla unit and mercenary squadron, Star Wolf. Now he was doing better than he had back in the Academy. They had slowed him down, kept him from his true potential. And he’d sworn he’d never set foot on the damned planet ever again, as impossible as that was.

And that promise didn’t last long. It had been five years, and now Andross was sending Star Wolf to Corneria with Venomian troops to sneak into the largest Cornerian military facility and figure out their battle plans. The Venomian troops would distract the Cornerian army by distracting the General himself and attacking the cities with the larger populace.

The thought of his own home, outside of the main city, knowing they’d all be safe from the bombardment. That was all that mattered. Besides, they wouldn’t have ransacked it either way, there was nothing worthwhile in the poorest part of the crown jewel of the Lylat System.

“I haven’t been to Corneria in awhile,” Andrew’s voice snapped Wolf out of his brooding, “Same for you right? It feels weird knowing we grew up there.”

“Weird isn’t the word I would use,” Wolf grumbled. 

“What word would you use then?” Andrew asked.  _ Malice would be a good place to start  _ Wolf thought, but he supposed he could use something less… spiteful. At least for Andrew’s sake, who was clearly asking out of pure curiosity and not to jab at him.

“Probably empty, really. I haven’t thought of this place as my home in awhile and was never really happy there in the first place,” Wolf said. He made sure to look around and check in case anyone was listening and spoke quietly enough for Andrew to hear. If any of those soldiers overheard...

“That sucks, especially since you grew up here,” Andrew said. Andrew was by no means innocent given his time on Venom but he was still a kid. He really was, his genuine concern and emotions, as wild as he could be, was something only a kid could have. Wolf wished, yearned, for those days again. Then again, those days hadn’t lasted long.

“Maybe, but doesn’t bother me too much,” Wolf shrugged it off and decided it would be a good time to change the subject. “Where’s Leon?” 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know? Definitely somewhere on the ship but I don’t know exactly where,” Andrew said. “Want me to ask someone to call for him?”

Wolf simply nodded, staring out at the planet before them. Words to describe how he felt bubbled up inside of him.  _ Disgusted. Enraged. Revolted. Repeled. Sickened. Nauseated. Apalled.  _

“Leon Powalski to the bridge,” Came the voice over the intercom. Wolf sighed, awaiting for the presence of the lacertilian by his side. Leon always came in quietly, silent and quick on his feet. Wolf became used to Leon appearing by his side without him noticing. He would just feel a presence next to him and there he was. Wolf had never been startled by it either, nor surprised. He’d just come to expect it at this point.

“That’s Corneria?” Leon said. He had barely whispered it. Wolf looked to see his teammate utterly entranced by the planet. Wolf didn’t even want to call it by its name anymore, it was just a planet.

“Yes, it is” Wolf remembered Leon mentioning he’d never really gotten the chance to see Corneria. Only Venom and the other outer rim planets nearby. A Venomian flying towards the Jewel of the Lylat System was practically unheard of. Wolf remembered Andrew asking Leon one time if “Venomians actually ate naughty children,” and Leon’s deadpan “Yes” had sent Wolf into a rare laughing fit that had probably scarred Andrew and Leon but damn it had been funny.

“Wolf and I were just talking about how being back was making us feel, since we used to live here,” Andrew said, “Say, actually, since you’ve never seen it before, maybe you could offer from fresh perspective. Something we don’t see!” Wolf had no clue what Andrew was going on about or why that mattered. He swore Andrew’s mind moved faster than all of theirs’, so smart and thinks so fast, Wolf did believe he was a genius. He happened to be also… irrational.

“What am I supposed to say?” Leon didn’t seem too interested in the idea either.

“What’s the first word that comes to your mind when you see it?”

Leon turned back towards Corneria. His face softened, and his eyes seemed larger than normal. Wolf had never seen him so in awe and content, it made Wolf’s heart flutter ever so slightly. For a brief moment those feelings would appear and then be forced back down so Wolf wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“Blue,” Leon said softly. “Blue is the first word that comes to my mind,”

“Oh-” Andrew began.

“I never released how much blue there could be in the galaxy… it’s breathtaking, isn't it? I mean just... how can a planet be so blue?”

“The oceans actually! Corneria’s covered with them!” Andrew loved any moment to brag about his knowledge and this time Wolf didn’t mind too much. He looked at Leon, who was still enthralled by the planet. Wolf turned his gaze back towards Corneria. Memories of swimming in those oceans, laughing, his mother there, she’d taught him how to swim. The blue of the skies from those oceans. It’s from the reflection of the light from the sun hitting the water, that’s what he’d been taught in school and had always found it so fascinating. Those blue oceans brought their food, all the fish, crabs, lobsters, mollusks, anything Wolf could think of. Those blue oceans surrounded Corneria’s lands, the mountain ranges and the plains, the forests and the savannahs. Those blue oceans connected everyone and allowed people to travel before the first airships were ever built. Those blue oceans forever terrified Wolf, as slipping down meant going into an abyss that became darker than outer space itself. Yet, those blue oceans were always so beautiful, seeing the sun set behind it from his window as a child, the waves looked as if they were actually sparkling.

Wolf placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder, “We should probably start preparing the Wolfens,” Leon blinked twice, as if trying to wake himself up.

“Yes, of course…” Leon said. “Wolf?”

“What?”

“What word comes to your mind when you see Corneria?”

Wolf paused. The only word that could come to his mind was “Blue, just like you said, it really is blue.”

“Blue’s starting to not sound like a word anymore,” Andrew wrinkled his nose, Leon laughed, a lovely chortle that always made Wolf smile. Not a very prominent smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“We have said it quite a bit,” Leon said, “It’s not a very common color on Venom, never has been since before I was alive, and I’m not that old yet,”

Wolf thought about Venom. It was so gray and on the surface full of a nasty yellow. Decaying civilizations with the only truly livable places being underground, the Venomians had to make do for themselves. Wolf had been inside of those underground compounds more times than he could count at this point. They were gray walls, lit up by lamps and bulbs all across the hallways and in the rooms. And then Andross made those underground tunnels, extensive and expanding the compounds even further down and even eventually making a small portion of the planet inhabitable. But even if a small portion of the surface was inhabitable, that acidic, putrid ocean offers no life.

The blue of Corneria’s oceans were very inviting, promising life and a chance without worrying about basic needs such as food or water. A planet full of life, and a chance to have one. No wonder Leon thought it was so beautiful. It offered what Venom never can or will, even with Andross doing everything he could to make it possible. 

But Wolf knew the truth about Corneria. That invitation was only for those it favored. If it didn’t favor you, you were fucked. Wolf had been born in the one town that Corneria rejected, the planet herself offered little to no chance for a life beyond barely scraping by. The planet offered little to no chance for a life for good, innocent people like his mother who had just been unfortunate and didn’t ask to be born where they were. Where they were rejected by the majority of society and ignored by the people in charge that had the power to easily fix everything. Wolf wanted to hide Leon from that truth.

Corneria was deceitful. Corneria was crooked. Corneria was grotesque, hiding what a true monster it was.

Corneria was… Corneria was…

Blue. And it would continue to be blue for millennia, while Venom would be gray for millennia.

And that’s why they needed to win this war.

Or so Wolf had convinced himself, only to regret it years later, with Fox McCloud on the wing of his Wolfen shooting down the vile creatures that were taking over their system. And in that moment, Wolf briefly looked towards the oceans, to find them covered by a large mothership of the Aparoids. The blue was replaced by a shadow of itself.

He was now fighting for Lylat. For Corneria.

For the blue to return, and allow the people of Lylat to have hope and have a chance to rebuild their lives once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that Super Smash Bros Easter Egg during the Lylat Cruise stage. When unlocked and it gets to Corneria, Leon says "A blue planet? It's actually quite breathtaking, isn't it?" and that brief little sentence set this whole fic into motion because I refuse to believe he didn't see Corneria before the events of SF Assault. This probably doesn't go with canon or whatever but yeah


End file.
